A Long Time Coming
by CaptainSwanShipper
Summary: Captain Swan smut/fluff. Emma Swan is frustrated with a newly distant Captain Hook. She wants answers, and gets them. Plus a little more than she bargained for...not that she minds. Originally posted in two parts on my Captain Swan tumblr on Dec. 31st, 2013 and Jan. 17th, 2014.


**_Long Time Coming_**

'Stupid, sexy Hook', Emma Swan thought, mentally thanking Homer Simpson for the phrase.

The frustrating pirate had been driving her insane. Ever since he'd confessed his feelings for her, he'd been keeping his distance. Of course, at the time, it had been a blessing. She'd been able to truly focus on getting her son out of Neverland—and succeeded. Everyone had had a grand time celebrating Henry's return back in Storybrooke. Her parents had even somehow managed to throw together a ball at Regina's house, with the former queen's begrudging permission, of course. And that had only happened because of Henry's insistence. Emma had even worn a ballgown for crying out loud!

Hook had been at the ball, too, but he hadn't asked her to dance as she'd expected. Not that she knew how, but she hadn't thought that would have stopped him from asking. She'd even half-expected him to offer to teach her. But he hadn't. Yes, they'd chatted, shared some laughs. Emma had actually had a great time just hanging out with him. Still…it had felt like something was missing. At the end of the night, she'd realized she was___disappointed_. She, Emma Swan, disappointed that Hook hadn't flirted with her.

Had she gotten so used to it that she could miss it? Or was it something else? She KNEW he still had an active interest in her. She saw it in his intense, laser stare every time she caught him looking at her.

Now, there he was, comfortably ensconced in one of the library's armchairs, reading. Honestly, Emma was even surprised that he would come within 10 feet of a library. At the ball, she had overheard Hook apologize to Belle for his actions in the library, and since Emma only remembered what he'd done to Belle at the town border, she'd asked the librarian about the story and found out what had happened. Hook had added onto it when she'd asked him if what Belle had told her was true. In fact, what he'd told her about his 'other' incident at the library made it even stranger that he would come even remotely close to it.

But there he was. Sprawled in that chair, wearing one of those open-neck shirts and those nicely-fitted jeans he'd taken to wearing in Storybrooke. Reading one of the books of fairy tales she'd managed to find so he could better understand who he was dealing with in the town (she hadn't thought it a good idea to show him Henry's book just yet).

They'd come to the library so that she could show him the fairy tale section. For some reason, he'd gotten ridiculously curious about every possible version of the stories of the residents of Storybrooke, especially of the people he knew. Emma was the one showing him where the fairy tales were because Belle was extremely busy cataloging the books into the computers. She'd given a vague gesture in the direction of the fairy tales and Emma had had to hunt them down and offer them to him. They occasionally got into spirited discussions about the characters, and usually Emma really liked doing that, but she had a busy schedule set for the day.

"Are you ready to go yet?" she asked him as she walked over and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. They'd agreed to leave at the same time so that Belle could focus on her work instead of babysitting the pirate, whom she still didn't trust.

Hook lazily raised his eyes from the book. A twinkle glinted in his gaze. "Rumpelstiltskin is quite sensitive in your stories, isn't he?"

Emma rolled her eyes at his amusement. "Depends on the writer. So are you ready to go?"

The pirate contemplated her leisurely and the corner of his mouth seemed to twitch upward briefly. Noticing it, Emma couldn't help but eye him warily.

Slowly, Hook stood, placing the book aside on a small coffee table next to his chair, keeping his gaze trained on her as he did so. Just as slowly, he walked up to her. When he came as close as he dared, he coolly appraised her, eyelids lowered slightly before speaking. "Why the rush, Swan?"

Irritated and slightly distracted by the dark hair peeking out of the open collar of the shirt he wore, Emma gave him a glare. "I don't have time to sit here and wait for you to finish reading every single book of fairy tales in the library. There's work I have to do at the sheriff's office, I have to pick Henry up from Regina's for the weekend, and my…parents (she still had a hard time referring to them like that) need help picking out paint for their new house."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Quite the diligent civil servant, aren't you?"

"Someone has to be," Emma muttered.

"Lass, when was the last time you truly took a step back and simply relaxed? For even a brief respite?"

The blonde woman bristled at the question. "When I went to bed last night. And what does it matter?" she demanded, "When something has to be done, it has to be done."

"Sleeping was not exactly what I was referring to," Hook said dryly. "And it matters because when one lets themselves be overcome with stress for extended periods of time, they're of no help to anyone."

"Well I have a long way to go before things get that bad," Emma answered heatedly. Frustrated by the argument and his damn chest hair and who knew what else, she turned and began striding to the other room where her favorite red leather jacket was hanging. Before she got very far, however, something hooked around her arm. Stopping, she glared down at it, then looked at Hook. His somber expression cooled her down a little bit, but she could still practically feel the steam coming out of her ears. "___What_?!" she all but growled.

Instead of growling back, Hook's face softened a bit and a grin played around his mouth. "I think it's about time you took the chance to relax," he told her.

"I don't have time," Emma answered as she turned again to go to the room where her jacket was hanging. The pirate released her as she pulled away from him, but the next thing she knew, there was movement behind her and two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She froze, unsure of what to do. Normally, she would have elbowed whoever was stupid enough to pull such a stunt (followed by a few other moves she'd picked up from Miss Congeniality) and thrown them, but…this was ___Hook_. All she had to do was say the word, and she knew he'd let her go. Even now, he wasn't fully pressed against her as he could have been. Only his upper chest was touching her back. But honestly, after how much he'd been keeping his distance, it was nice…very nice, in fact…thrilling, really. Not that she could let him know that…

"Don't you think, Emma," he murmured lightly, his breath tickling her ear, "It's about time you called me Killian?"

Emma swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry, and really hoped he hadn't noticed. "But it's so much easier to call you Hook," she quipped, mentally patting herself on the back for coming up with that one. "And you do still have your hook," she continued pointedly as she glanced down at it.

Hook chuckled and she breathed unevenly as his breath feathered over the spot where her shoulder met her neck. "That much is true."

Pulling away from her, the pirate managed to trail his fingers over the skin of her arm, exposed by the tank top she was wearing. Goosebumps rose in their wake. He made no comment, but she knew he'd noticed. There was no way she could have hidden them, after all.

Refusing to look at Hook and see his reaction, she moved away from him. As she went into the other room, he followed her at a safe distance. While she put on her jacket, he watched her with amused blue eyes, leaning against the doorjamb. She gave him a caustic look. "Ready to go?" she asked.

He remained silent, still watching her with that amused gaze. Seconds ticked by and Emma wasn't sure what to think when he nodded. He gestured his arm toward the exit. "Shall we?"

Emma nodded in response. Saying goodbye to Belle behind the librarian's desk, Emma took the lead and they left the library.

As she walked down the sidewalk toward her apartment over Granny's, Emma greeted several members of the town and exchanged a few words with them. Hook remained quiet. And behind her. She didn't know why he was so hesitant to just come up next to her and chat…although she didn't know what sort of plans he had. For all she knew, he was going to go to the White Rabbit.

"Enjoying the view back there?" she called to him.

"Quite a bit, lass!" Hook called back.

Emma paused in her tracks and turned around, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at him. He stopped walking as well and simply stood there, his hand in his pocket and that grin on his face. "NOW you start throwing innuendo at me?" she asked him.

"I have no idea what you mean, lass," Hook answered coolly.

Frustrated, the blonde woman stomped over to him. "You know exactly what I mean," Emma whispered angrily as she jabbed her finger into the open vee of his shirt. She glanced down when she felt the hair of his chest and allowed herself to be momentarily distracted…again. Bringing her eyes back up to his fully aware gaze, she brought her focus back to the situation at hand. "You've been practically ignoring me ever since…you know," she grouched at him.

"Afraid not, Emma, enlighten me," he told her, that glint in his eyes intensifying.

Emma wanted to scream at his evasive tone. Instead she just let out a low growl, whirled around, and continued down the street. This time, Hook apparently decided that he'd rather walk next to her than behind her, though she didn't much feel like talking to him now…

"So what's first on your to-do list?" Hook wondered casually.

"Pick up Henry," she said shortly.

"What are your plans for the lad this weekend?" he asked conversationally.

"Don't have any," she replied.

"Ah," was Hook's only response. An awkward silence fell between them which Emma was fine with, despite the discomfort.

After walking a few blocks, she'd managed to calm down. Just a little. At least enough to talk. "Where are you headed?" she asked him nonchalantly.

He side-eyed her at the question. "Home," he answered.

"Already?" she asked incredulously, "It's still early!"

A corner of Hook's mouth quirked up. "I rather enjoy a slow day."

Emma shook her head at the foreign concept. She couldn't imagine just lazing around the apartment all day. Although sometimes she wished she could sleep more…

"If you need something to do, I have some cleaning that needs to be done," she said dryly.

"Are you inviting me into your home, Emma?" Hook asked, "Perhaps I ought to take you up on it…"

"What? No, I'm not—"

"Kind of you to invite, me, love," he continued, suddenly taking the lead and heading into Granny's, which they'd just coincidentally reached, "Do you have any rum, perchance? I find cleaning far less tedious when one has an appropriate libation."

Emma couldn't help but stare at him as he went up the stairs. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she raced up after him. When she finally reached him, he was comfortably lounging outside of her apartment door. Crossing her arms, she observed him silently for a few minutes. He didn't budge, but that grin stayed firmly in place.

"You're not coming in," she told him, telling herself that it was only because she didn't want him to see just how much of a slob she'd been lately. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she had no idea how she'd react seeing him in her own little safe haven.

A brief battle of wills took place as Emma and Hook stared at each other. Eventually, she caved. Uncrossing her arms, she sighed grumpily. "Fine. But you better be good at it. And don't get any ideas," she mumbled. If he ran screaming from the building at the utter mess that was her apartment, he'd only have himself to blame. After all, she'd given him fair warning.

As she went to the door and unlocked it, she felt Hook walk up behind her. He leaned forward and she was quickly reminded of what happened in the library.

"I'm quite good at it," he murmured next to her ear, though she wasn't completely certain of what 'it' he was referring to. Emma felt his breath graze her neck and clenched her jaw to distract herself from the slight tingle that was left behind in its wake. "And what ideas could I possibly get?" the pirate continued, that breathy caress causing the hairs on her neck to stand at attention.

"I'm not going to tell you," she quipped as she shoved open the door. She briefly considered shutting the door to block his entrance, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Emma stood by the door and held it open as Hook came into the apartment. When she shut it and turned, she found him standing in the middle of her living area, one hand on the belt of his jeans as he looked around and took in what had become her new home.

Careful to keep her expression composed, Emma crossed her arms and watched him, gauging his reactions to the room. He languidly glanced around before wandering over to the globe in the corner of the room by the window and idly spun it. Halting the sphere's spinning with his hand and keeping it there, he lifted his face and examined the room a bit more.

"I must admit Swan, I wasn't able to fully appreciate your decorating abilities when I came here and your father decided to throw that jab at my face," he mused.

"You clocked him in the head with a crowbar," Emma stated flatly, "Did you really think he'd let that go?"

"True, true," Hook answered. His gaze stopped roaming the room and landed on her face. "It suits you, Emma."

Emma felt an embarrassed grin tug the corner of her mouth at the compliment, and somehow miraculously squelched it. He didn't need to know how she really felt about it. "Thank you," she told him, "Although Mary Margaret did a good portion of it and I just decided to keep it."

"Isn't it about time you began calling her 'Mother' or some variant thereof?" Hook wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Emma said with a wry grin and a shake of her head. "I still remember what it was like before they all got their memories back. A bit too awkward for me to call her that all the time."

Hook nodded and his eyes fell on the dishes on the table. Emma caught it and felt her cheeks flame in mortification at the crusted food on them. The pirate's glance shifted to her and a smirk snuck onto his face. "Something wrong, Swan?"

Emma willed her blush down. "Nothing at all."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be of much use cleaning those," he said, nodding at the dishes. "Perhaps you have other chores you need assistance with?"

The blonde woman considered her options. She could make him do the dishes anyway, just to discourage him from ever offering again. She could just tell him that all she needed done were the dishes and she didn't need him if he couldn't do them, and then she could lead him out the door. Or she could offer another option for him…

She sighed heavily and decided on the last choice. How could she turn down free labor? Looking around the room, she considered what she needed done. Laundry…no way, she could just imagine his glee at finding her intimates. Window washing…she flinched at the potential for scratched glass. Floor sweeping…maybe he could do that, though she thought it might be awkward with a hook. Dusting…hm…now there was a possibility. And the sneezing would distract him from any ideas he shouldn't be having. A sneaky grin stole onto her face as she focused her attention on him.

"Okay, Hook," she said nonchalantly, "I think there's something you can do for me."

That mischievous grin stole onto his face again and he stepped closer to her with a lazy expression. "Oh, I'm sure there's___plenty _I can do for you," he told her from suddenly half-lidded eyes.

Unnerved by all of this flirtation from him after having been so long without it, Emma stepped away from him and walked over to the cabinet where she kept her cleaning supplies. Hunching down under the sink, she opened it and rummaged underneath to find one of her dust cloths or duster. When she wasn't able to find one just by feel, she huffed out a breath, got on her knees, and stuck her head underneath to see if she could spot the supplies. Moving aside some bottles of glass cleaner, she let out a proud 'Ah-ha!' as she finally located what she was looking for and withdrew from the cabinet. As she went out, she took the glass cleaner with her as well since she still had a few minutes before she had to pick up her son. Sitting back on her haunches, she stood and turned to find Hook with an intense, almost pained expression. Recalling what she'd just done, she had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly why he was like that.

"Hook…"she trailed off, eyeing him warily.

"Yes lass?" he asked in a hoarse voice that brought a little thrill to Emma's blood, which she subsequently ignored. He cleared his throat and brought his eyes to hers as he spoke in his normal voice. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Ye-es," she answered. Approaching him cautiously, she held out the cloth. "Use this to dust off the top of the bookshelf and any other high shelves you find," she told him.

"And what exactly will ___you _be doing, Swan?" he asked with a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows.

Emma snorted. She held up the glass cleaner she'd found and shook it. "Window washing," she told him. Turning away from him, she grabbed a roll of paper towels and headed to the biggest window in the room. She knew he could figure out what to do on his own. He was pretty adaptable, after all.

As she started swiping down the window, she heard Hook wander over to the other corner of the room, where her long mirror and big bookcase were located. About halfway down the window, Emma began hearing the telltale sneezes that told her Hook had started dusting. A mischievous grin snuck onto her face as she spritzed the window a little more. A couple more sneezes and she was actively trying not to burst into laughter. Shaking her head in amusement, she stood and turned, crossing her arms again as she checked on him.

He was letting out consistent, fitful sneezes so bothersome he didn't even notice she was observing him. Amused, she walked over to a nearby table, put down the cleaner and paper towels, picked up a tissue box, and headed in his direction. In a break between sneezes, she held out the box. He caught sight of it, dropped his dust cloth, and reached for one of the tissues. He was able to bring one to his nose the split second before another sneeze shook him.

"Bloody hell," Hook croaked. Hearing the oath, Emma couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her. The pirate gave her an annoyed look, but she swore she could see a glint of amusement on his face as well.

"How long has it been since you dusted this bookcase?" he asked her. Emma felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"I've been busy," she answered defensively.

Hook raised an eyebrow. Emma pressed her lips together in agitation, but refused to rise to the bait. "If you can't handle the dusting, you can just leave right now," she told him.

Apparently noticing her annoyance, Hook seemed to back off and took a look at the bookshelf. "Is there perhaps another method you could prescribe?"

"Just the duster, but that's even worse," she answered with a shrug, "Usually I wet the cloth before I use it and wash it off when it gets too dirty."

"Wet the cloth," Hook murmured as his gaze fell on the sink. He walked over to it and reached for the faucet.

"Don't turn it too fa—-" Emma warned him, but it was too late. He somehow managed to put the water on at full blast, and it found the perfect angle to leap off the dishes she'd left in the sink to soak…and straight onto Hook.

Emma's mouth dropped open and her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at the amount of water that had found its way onto the pirate. Come to think of it, maybe that pirate thing had something to do with it, his profession a magnet for any type of water. As she stared in horrified shock at the mess, Hook looked down at his shirt, then at her face. A bark of laughter escaped him, causing her to snap out of her reverie to look at his face.

"I'm afraid I've had an incident, Miss Swan," he told her, mirth lighting up his face.

After another brief moment of shocked silence, Emma let out a giggle. Then a chortle. That chortle morphed into increasingly intensifying laughs which found her struggling to stay standing. Wiping her eyes when the fit ended, she glanced at his shirt bemusedly. "Yeah, I think you did," she answered in response to his comment.

Emma straightened from her hunched over position and brought her gaze to his face. And froze. He was staring at her with a look akin to…wonder?

For some inexplicable reason, she was completely unable to take her eyes away from his. Entranced, she had a split second's warning to his intentions when his gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips, just before he swooped down and claimed them.

Though once again thoroughly shocked, it didn't take nearly as long for her to recover. Without a second thought, she leaned into the kiss and brought her hands up to clutch at his shoulders. He didn't return the gesture, his lips the only parts of his body touching hers. Too soon, not even his lips were touching her as he pulled away, though he didn't go very far.

"I don't think I've ever seen you truly laugh with your whole being, lass. You're bloody breathtaking when you do," he murmured, his breath feathering her lips as his forehead rested against hers.

Emma was speechless at the compliment. But as the situation dawned on her, she was recalled back to how she'd felt since he'd confessed to her…and subsequently ignored her. She backed away from him a few feet. Though she could tell from his face that he was confused, he didn't try and move forward again. In fact, he straightened a bit before speaking to her again.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her quietly.

She hesitated. Should she tell him? Lay bare her frustrations? Her secret thoughts? She eyed him warily, silently. The dark-haired man, to his credit, didn't press the issue, and waited patiently. She had a feeling he would wait as long as he had to to get some sort of answer out of her. Emma took a deep breath, having made her decision.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked, trying to keep her face and voice indifferent.

Now, it was Hook's turn to look wary. "Pardon?"

"Why have you been ignoring me, Hook?" she persisted.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered, seemingly still puzzled.

"Ever since the Echo Cave, you've been…" Emma struggled to think of the right word, something that wouldn't…wouldn't give him ideas… "You haven't been yourself," she told him lamely.

Hook contemplated her for a few seconds as she watched him, then halved the distance between them. "Feel free to elaborate," he suggested, watching her curiously.

"Well…you've…" How was she going to tell him without making herself sound like some sappy lovesick teenager? She sighed heavily and tried to pick her words as carefully as possible.

"You've been…distant." Hook's eyebrow rose. She pressed her lips together in frustration and tried to keep her temper under control. She didn't think she'd have to explain this much…"You didn't even ask me to dance at Henry's party," she offered as an example.

"I wasn't aware you wanted me to, darling," Hook answered, and Emma couldn't stop an indignant sputter from escaping. "After all, you didn't seem quite keen on dancing with any of the men who requested dances of you. I didn't think it would be any different if I offered."

"They ___were_ different, I didn't know any of those men," Emma answered defensively.

"As I recall, Neal was one of them," Hook commented pointedly.

"Yeah, but he's a terrible dancer," she replied grumpily.

"Is that so?" Hook murmured thoughtfully. "Had I asked you to dance, Swan, would you have said yes?"

"I…I might have," she answered, "But that's not the point, Hook, the point is that you didn't even bother asking."

"I shall keep that in mind the next time your parents throw a ball," the pirate said glibly. "However, I still fail to see how I was, as you say, 'distant'."

Emma huffed out a breath, closed her eyes, and braced herself for her next words. "You haven't been trying to…to persuade me to consider a…further relationship with you."

Understanding lit Hook's face, which quickly turned to amusement. "Ah," he mused, "So that's what's bothering you. I did tell you, lass, that when I win your heart, it will be because you want me."

"Well…you did, but…" she faltered, suddenly remembering that quote…

Hook's expression became contemplative and far too confident for Emma's well-being."Are you saying that you want me, Emma?" he asked lowly, closing the rest of the distance between them.

Emma looked up at his face and scanned his expression as she thought how to respond. Did she want him? Her gaze briefly fell to his soaked shirt, now sticking to his lean torso, rose to take in the dark hair peeking out of his shirt, then to his lips, and up to his intent eyes…which darkened as she watched them. She swallowed hard.

"I…I…" she stuttered. Flustered by the stark desire in his eyes, not to mention his close proximity, her mind scattered. Biting back a curse, she took the only course of action she could think of, the exact same thing she'd done when she'd thanked him for saving her father—-she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him to her, their lips colliding. Hook let out a muffled sound of surprise before wrapping his hooked arm around her back and pulling her even closer to him.

Emma opened her mouth on a gasp when her tank top quickly became soaked from his shirt, causing her to loosen her grip on him. Hook, ever perceptive, took advantage of the opportunity and slid his tongue beyond her lips and into her mouth. Far from being taken aback by the sneaky move, Emma instantly brought her tongue to duel his, raising her arms and wrapping them around his neck.

Several seconds passed as the two dueled, each trying to one-up the other. Finally, they needed to raise their heads to take breaths. "I'll take that as a yes," Hook said, his voice gravelly, eyes even more intense. He swept Emma up into his arms, causing her to let out a startled yelp and clutch his neck just a bit harder. Striding over to the bed, he sat down on the edge, settling her over his lap, her backside comfortably nestled in his lap and her feet dangling off to one side. Keeping his hooked arm at her back to keep her steady, he cupped her cheek and gently guided her mouth down to his again. She didn't bother resisting. Was there any point? And she knew he would stop if she asked him to.

Loosening her arms, Emma kept one arm around his neck while removing the other and creeping her hand down the front of his shirt. Though she wanted to slip that hand into the open collar, she restrained herself. She did need to pick Henry up soon, but they had s little bit of time…

Emma's tongue probed at Hook's lips, and that was all it took for him to open his own mouth wider, needing to return to that place they'd been before the pesky need for air had interrupted. She didn't even hesitate to delve into his mouth, at which point he let out a groan, somehow managing to pull her even closer as his tongue met hers. But it wasn't enough, she ___knew_ she could go deeper. Reluctantly, her tongue retreated from the heated cavern of his mouth. Hook let out a disgruntled protest, but she removed her arm from around his neck and braced her hand against chest as she pulled away enough to move her legs comfortably. This angle just wouldn't do…

"Lass," Hook begged as she pulled away.

"Shh," she reassured him before getting to her feet. She moved quickly, wanting to be against him again as soon as possible, placing her legs on either side of his while wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she lowered herself slowly and straddled his lap. Hook let out a grateful moan.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she breathed as she lowered her mouth back to his and rocked against the fly of his jeans. He let out a desperate groan at the friction.

"You're killing me, Emma," he panted.

"But the fun hasn't even begun yet," she murmured playfully against his lips, a glint of mischief in her half-lidded eyes.

Hook chuckled weakly. "Love, you have no idea how long I've been waiting. Though, I must admit, I hadn't imagined it quite this way," he told her, his arms lifting to wrap around her back. His hook toyed with the hem of her tank top. She let out a gasp as the cold metal touched her skin. Hook grinned naughtily, apparently having recovered from her assault on his sanity enough to return it.

"No," he said, brushing his lips lightly against hers for emphasis, "Idea." His mouth sealed over hers and they were once again dueling, taking heavy breaths, not willing to separate again.

Emma's hands shifted from their position against the back of his neck and crept upward into his hair. Such thick, soft hair…her hands speared through the strands, tugging in equal intensity to the kiss. Hook growled at the pull, gathering her closer. A muffled moan escaped her as the seam of her jeans rubbed against his. The pirate smiled against her mouth before sneaking his hook up from the hem of her shirt and slipping it underneath. As he did, he fell back on the bed, sliding his hook even higher while his hand found it's way around to her side. Their tongues didn't miss a beat, keeping the rhythm, fueling the heat.

It wasn't long before Emma needed more. And she knew exactly what she wanted. Taking her hands out of his hair, she swept them down his front, massaging his chest. Her thumb swept over one of his hardened nipples, and he let out a grunt. His hook slid up her back, causing shivers to go up and down her spine. When it reached an unevenness that hinted at the clasp of her bra, the pirate simply slipped his namesake underneath…and snapped the clasp, effectively undoing the bra. Feeling it loosen, Emma broke the kiss and sat up, raising an eyebrow at the pirate. He simply grinned mischievously.

She shook her head, but an answering grin crept onto her face as she stretched her arms out, arched her back, and reached beneath the strap of the tank top to pull the now ruined bra through the sleeve. Holding it up with one hand, she looked at him with a slight grin. Hook was breathing heavily, his eyes transfixed on her newly-visible pebbled nipples. As he stared, Emma shook her head again and let out a light laugh at his avid focus, tossing the bra off to the side of her bed. Leaning forward, she trailed her lips along the shell of his ear, reveling in the shudder that shook his frame.

"Enjoying the view?" she whispered huskily.

Hook muttered a rough curse and sat up from his prone position, taking her mouth at the same time as his hand snuck up under her shirt to her breast and lightly covered it. Emma let out a moan at the contact.

"Siren," he hissed affectionately as he pulled away enough to speak again.

"Actually, I'm a terrible singer," Emma quipped on another moan as he squeezed slightly.

A dark chuckle escaped the pirate. His face took on an expression of clear intent and seeing it, Emma felt her libido respond. As he leaned up to her ear, her breath became a touch more erratic.

"Well, darling, let's just see what your vocal range is," he murmured heatedly as his thumb brushed her erect nipple and he let his mouth fall to her neck. Emma let out a shaky breath, but wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, pressing her nose into his thick hair and breathing deeply of his spicy scent.

When he squeezed her breast again, she pressed into his touch, desperately seeking more. He returned the unspoken request, massaging her. She could feel Hook grin against her neck before he briefly rubbed his scruffy cheek against it, then opened his mouth, sucking hard. A cry escaped her and she rubbed against him in sudden agitation. The movement made Hook lift his mouth from her neck and let out a breathy moan. Emma was then reminded of his hook when she felt the cool metal move against her back again, this time dipping to the hem of her shirt and lifting the fabric up her back. Taking the hint, she pulled away from him, sitting on his lap again, and yanked off her tank, throwing it off to the side the same as she'd done with her bra.

"___Damnation_, Emma," Hook groaned as she leaned back down to him, his eyes nearly black, "I'm trying to make this last, but you're not making it any easier."

"Good," Emma practically growled, her hands urgently going to the hem of his shirt and sneaking underneath much like his had. Her mouth latched onto his neck and he cried out as her teeth sank into him a bit at the same time she lightly raked her fingernail across his hardened nipples. He swore a particularly colorful sailor's term, and that was the only warning she had before he took over, flipping their positions and kneeling between her thighs on the bed.

"Now it's my turn," he purred before straightening and gracefully ripping his own shirt off. Emma felt the warmth between her legs intensify as she drank in his leanly sculpted form, ruffled hair, strong arms, and all of that chest hair which constantly distracted her and drove her insane. He reached to take off the necklace he wore, but Emma stopped him with a quick touch on his hand.

"Leave it," she told him hoarsely.

He raised an eyebrow and an amused grin crept across his face as he let his arms fall. She reached for him, desperately needing their bodies to be touching, and he complied without hesitation, slowly pressing his bare chest to hers. Those hairs abraded her already sensitized nipples and she gasped into his mouth, which turned into a moan when that sensual mouth of his found its way to her ear and bit the lobe, licking the spot before trailing down her jaw and neck. His tongue traced a tingling trail down, down, down…before it curled around her nipple and he sucked hard. Panting breaths escaped her and she curled her fingers into his hair, pressing him closer. She___needed_ more…

Apparently, Hook could read her mind, because the next thing she knew, his hand had deftly unbuttoned her jeans and dove beneath her silk panties to the warm recess beyond. Emma cried out, her hands moving from his hair and clutching his shoulders as her legs widened to give him better access. The pirate let out an oath at how wet she was and reared back, removing his hand just long enough to use it in conjunction with his hook to pull her jeans down with her panties.

Emma lifted her hips to help him and greedily reached for the button of his jeans, quickly undoing them and sliding into the waistband to yank them down. Before she could, though, he pulled back from her in order to peel her clothes off the rest of the way. Although she knew it was necessary, she nonetheless let out a disgruntled protest. Hearing it, Hook looked back up at her with a grin. "Soon, love," he told her.

"Hurry ___up_," she growled. Really, it had been a long time since she'd done this and she was just a touch grouchy at the slow pace.

Hook chuckled, and the sound made her pulse rocket even further. He finally succeeded in taking her jeans and panties down the length of her legs. Throwing them behind him, he hesitated, drinking in the sight of Emma sprawled, panting, and grumpy.

"Take them off," she ordered, her eyes focused on the bulge straining the denim of his jeans.

"As you wish," the scruffy man answered, his hand and hook going to the waistband of his jeans and shoving them down. He stood and kicked them to the side, his anchor-printed boxers making the outline of his erection even more obvious.

"All of it," Emma told him, sitting up higher on the bed so she could watch him better.

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" he teased.

"When I have to be," she retorted with a smirk.

Hook shook his head and stripped off his boxers. Once they were off, he didn't even give her a chance to admire the view, making his way up the bed and taking her mouth again. Emma slowly leaned back until her back touched the mattress. While Hook kept her mouth busy, she reached a hand down and grasped him. This time, Hook was the one gasping in surprise, then groaning as she ran her hand up and down the rigid length, squeezing as she did so. Her thumb lightly swiped across the head, spreading the little bit of moisture that had gathered there.

"I'm not going to wait forever, Killian," Emma murmured heatedly, purposely choosing to indulge his request at that exact moment…

It did the trick. Hook surged upward and she lost her grip on him, completely falling back on the bed. Though exactly what she had hoped for, Emma let out a yelp of surprise nonetheless and Hook's face took on an expression of wicked intent. She had a feeling that was the same face he'd had back in the day just before he'd…impaled..she let out a huff of laughter at the absurd irony of the direction that statement had been heading.

Hook quirked an eyebrow, but didn't question it. Instead, starting at her ankles, he slowly slid both his hook and his hand up, up, up…lifting her legs at the same time. When they reached her upper thighs, Emma couldn't resist the urge to squirm in an attempt to get him to move faster. He chuckled and stopped his ascent. She glared at him, breathing hard.

"Any day now," she hissed impatiently.

The pirate grinned widely. He leaned forward as his appendages slid further up her legs. "Ah, but lass, I want to burn this into your memory" he purred, brushing his lips lightly along her inner thigh, making her breath hitch again at the feel of his stubble on the soft skin. His expression became serious as his intense gaze shifted to hers, "As it will be burned in mine."

Emma gulped at the utterly naked emotion in his eyes. "Hook…" she trailed off hesitantly, her desperate ardor cooling a bit.

"I know, love," Hook murmured, shifting his position upward so they were face to face again, his body aligned with hers. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers lightly. "That can wait." When he pulled away from her, his face turned naughty. "But this," he flexed his hips and nudged her opening, "Can't."

The blonde woman was reminded of what they were doing as he slid into her slowly—probably giving her an opportunity to halt things. Well, THAT wasn't happening. It had been far too long since she'd had the chance to do this…

Emma threw back her head and gasped at the welcome intrusion. Hook brought his mouth to the exposed column of her throat as he slid further into her. At the feel of his teeth grazing her, combined with his heated length invading her, Emma let out a loud moan. Hearing herself, she inhaled a quick breath and pressed her lips together.

"Oh no you don't," Hook murmured against her neck, "I want to hear you." Opening his mouth wider, he sucked_—_at the same time as he gripped her thighs harder, withdrawing and thrusting into her, rotating his hips. Emma gasped again at the intense rush of pleasure that coursed through her veins at the combined assault on her senses. She moved her hands from their tight grips on his upper arms and slid them up to his shoulders, her fingers curling inward and raking over his skin when they reached their destination. Hook hissed at the scratches, his breath washing over her neck, making her break out in goosebumps. He chuckled when he noticed the bumps and leisurely licked her throat.

"Hook…" she breathed on a moan.

"Aye, lass?" he asked, still preoccupied with her neck.

"You can move any day now," she told him. Hook laughed harder, his entire body shaking, including the part of him that was still comfortably ensconced inside her. She wanted to laugh, too, but the vibrations from his body were putting her on sensory overload. She panted, and since he was so busy laughing, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

First, she moved her body against his in a feline stretch. Apparently, that was enough to get his attention, because his laughter abruptly stopped and his breathing became heavier as his eyes came to hers, a questioning look in them. She smirked and took her hands off his shoulders, putting them on the bed so she could scoot backward.

Hook stayed where he was, completely confused. As a result, he slid out of her as she moved up the bed and lay her head on the pillows. She settled comfortably and, as he watched, lifted her arms over her head so she could grip the metallic headboard. Hook swore fervently as she used her grip to ground herself and stretch from head to toe with a satisfied groan, as if waking up from a stiff position.

"Well?" she murmured with half-lidded eyes and a naughty smirk, "Are you coming up here?"

Hook growled and muttered something that sounded like 'Already there' before he surged up the bed. This time, it was her turn to laugh. Although…that didn't last long as he brought his mouth to her nipple, his hand going to the opposite breast and squeezing on his way up her body. She cried out at the sudden gesture, her hands leaving the headboard to tangle in his hair. He lavished attention on the taut peak, licking, sucking, biting, and licking again. His thumb brushed over the other nipple before pinching it. Her breathing grew heavier.

"Hook…" she trailed off, hoping he would get the hint. She bit her lip and closed her eyes at a particularly powerful suck,"Hook, ___NOW_."

The pirate bit her one more time, making her yelp and release his hair before putting himself in a position that he could guide himself back into her.

With every…single…___inch_ he claimed, Emma felt herself become even more and more frenzied. When he was ___FINALLY_ in her to the hilt, she wasted no time in wrapping her legs around him and pushing him closer while she cupped his face and brought her lips to his.

They inhaled each other as Hook pulled out and thrust into her. As he withdrew again, Emma plunged her tongue into his mouth, intent on using the same tempo he was keeping with his hips. He groaned as he recognized what she was doing. Hearing it, and wanting to hear more, she purposely made sure to squeeze him the next time he was fully buried inside her. When she did, Hook was forced to break the kiss and throw his head back on a shout. Seeing him so utterly involved in their…___activity._..and so completely open with his expressions of pleasure, Emma found herself becoming even more aroused. She hadn't thought that was possible!

Seeing his reactions also encouraged her to fall back onto the bed and enjoy the moment, gripping the metal of the headboard. She closed her eyes, focused on where they were joined. This time, she didn't bother hiding her own expressions.

"That's…my Swan," Hook panted somewhere in her peripheral hearing range just as he got a hold of her thighs again, and pushed into her. Though she could barely hear it, she heard enough in his voice that it brought on yet another surge of moisture between her thighs.

A few more thrusts and she was ___so _**__****_close_**…And knowing exactly what she needed, Emma opened her eyes enough to see their positions. She unwrapped one leg from his back, tilted it, and pulled it in until her foot was able to be comfortably placed on the bed. Keeping the other leg around his back, she raised her hips for a better angle. As she settled into the position she knew would throw her over that precipice, Hook's grip tightened on her thigh. Startled, she opened her eyes completely and looked up at him.

"So that's what you need, is it, Swan?" Hook asked her, a focused expression on his face.

Emma stared at him, speechless. There was no way he could possibly—-No man had ever—-

As she watched, dumbstruck, Hook withdrew until he was almost completely out of her. As he angled his hips and shifted his body, her eyes widened, completely entranced with the intense stare he leveled at her. She was so fixated on his fiery eyes that when he finally drove into her, she couldn't muffle the cry that escaped her. Catching his knowing look as he withdrew and thrust into her again, she hazily realized that he'd figured it out. Somehow, this pirate captain, who'd never known her this intimately, had figured out ___exactly_ what it was that she'd needed.

She didn't have much time to ponder the situation, because on his next thrust, her mind became completely blank. Her panting became consistent cries of total hedonistic bliss. Hook's breathing was labored, his body coated in sweat with his exertions, but he was somehow able to keep up his pace nonetheless. One more thrust…two…

"**__****_YES!_**" she screamed as she shattered, her body spasming and her back arching as her hands clenched the metal of the headboard.

Hook thrust into her harder, intent on his own release now that she'd had hers. One, two, three times before his head was thrown back again and he shouted as he came in a rush. His body trembled, and Emma was now conscious enough of her surroundings to enjoy his complete surrender, soaking in his orgasmic expression. Totally spent, he collapsed onto her, his face momentarily buried in the pillow over her shoulder before he lifted it enough to turn his head and look at her.

"That…was…" he panted with a satisfied grin.

"A one time thing," Emma answered, trying to catch her own breath, but smiling widely. She reached for the blanket they'd managed to knock halfway off the bed in the course of their liaison and pulled it over herself. Now that her heated body had been sated, she was feeling the cool air of the apartment just a touch more.

"Are you sure of that?" Hook replied, finally catching his breath and raising an eyebrow as a naughty grin slid into place. He reached for the blanket and she playfully held onto it.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," she told him, her own grin not budging. The pirate shook his head in amusement and tugged on the blanket. She let him have it this time, and he pulled it over himself as well. When he was satisfied with its position, he lifted himself up on his elbows and hovered over her.

"Actually, love, perhaps I would…" he murmured, lowering his lips to hers again. Emma knew there was no way he'd recovered enough yet to resume their activity, but that didn't mean they had to part ways just yet…normally she'd have bolted by now, but…well…this was nice. Very nice…

The couple was so preoccupied that they didn't hear the door of the apartment open or the footsteps to the alcove where the bed was. "Emma, Granny said she saw you come up here and—-"

Emma and Hook froze, and the blonde woman was suddenly extremely thankful that they had pulled the blanket over themselves. Mortified, but unable to stop herself, Emma focused her attention on her mother as she appeared. As soon as Snow raised her eyes from putting her key into her pocket, she froze as well. Her daughter didn't bother waiting for the inevitable question.

"We were just…" Emma's eyes darted to Hook's face briefly and a terrible idea came to her mind. She schooled her face into a neutral expression, "Resting. Hook was helping me." Snow's face went blank at the statement and she silently made an about face, went back out the door, and sloowly closed it behind her.

Emma and Hook remained silent for a few seconds longer, then glanced at each other. A mischievous smirk tilted up the corner of her mouth. Hook dropped his head onto her shoulder, chuckling helplessly, and Emma couldn't hold her own laughter any longer.

When their laughing fits finished, Emma chanced a look at the clock on her nightstand. Her eyebrows rose at the time. "I have to pick up Henry," she said.

Hook lifted his head from it's comfortable position on her shoulder and glanced at the clock himself. "Is that so?" he murmured, brushing his lips lazily against her skin.

"___Yes_," Emma insisted.

The pirate sighed dramatically. "If you insist, love," he pouted. Emma let out a little laugh at his expression. He grinned in return and hefted himself up. As she sat up in the bed, Hook stood, not bothering to cover himself. He padded around the bed and picked up his still-wet clothes. Emma watched him with an appreciative stare. When the pirate looked at her over his shoulder and noticed her preoccupation, his grin returned.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to get Henry?" he asked her .

"Give me a minute," the blonde woman answered, not taking her eyes away from his wonderfully distracting bare ass.

Hook chuckled and walked out of her view. "Go on, Swan!" he called.

Emma smiled to herself. "All right, all right."

"Don't worry, love," he told her as he popped back into view, this time wearing his jeans. He winked, "We can continue from where we left off at another time."


End file.
